Bloop
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Info: Yes, I spelled Fin's name wrong, so in this he's just Fin. Summary: Fin's out playing with Jake when he touches a transporter stone and gets sent to Fionna's world. You think of the rest ;3 FinXMarshall, yaoi. Vampire fic with allot of cheesy scenes, so beware if you're willing to read. ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE
1. Transportation stone

**AN:** Hi guys! My first Adventure Time Fanfic. I'm not expecting many reviews, but this's mainly for my enjoyment, so no flames please. I'm not going to be updating soon or anything because I'm slowly working on 3 other stories.

Yeah they're OOC, and yeah in this Fionna's dense, but oh well.

P.S. I'm sure that I probably spelled Fin's name wrong along with some others, but oh well. It'll take me a while to update again, but reviews get me pumped up to type a new chapter, so feel free to write one^^

* * *

"Yay-yuh!" Fin yelled at his doggy-play mate.

Fin dashed up towards the dog and landed a strong flip kick straight in the gut. The dog let out a whimper as he flew half a mile away with a huge crash on the grassy wasteland while smashing clean through a couple trees.

Jake looked up in an instant trying to get up before he was attacked again, but as soon as his glassy eyes looked upwards he saw the blonde...

Shoot...

Fin grabbed Jake by pulling up on his flabby skin and threw him clean up in the air. Jake was defenseless because he was so high up that he couldn't reach anything. He would have stretched out his arms or legs, but by the time it even accrued to him, Jake felt several jabs to his back making their way to his stomach.

"FINAL BLOW!" Fin screamed as he cocked his right arm back and then thrusted it forward with unbearable force making the dog fly roughly 3 mikes within 3 seconds while once again smashing straight through many trees. Fin saw a huge explosion of dust, mulch, and shriveled rocks fly up making some more trees go flying.

A flash of horror flashed over Fin's face. "Jake?!" Fin squealed as he sprinted from tree limb to tree limb and found himself by his companion's explosion within 2 seconds. "Jake? Are you alright?!" Fin repeated in a softer, but still impatient/worried, tone.

Fin dashed through the rubble and soon found Jake lying down, motionless. "_**JAKE!?**_" Fin screeched making the dog wince and wrinkle up his nose.

"Woah dude, no matter how old you get, you still scream like the whispers of the willows mixed in with chalk screeching on a chalkboard." Jake joked as he sat up brushing off all the pebbles and dirt from his strawberry orange fur. Jake stood up and looked at the blonde's sky blue eyes. "I'm seriously okay dude" Jake reassured Fin as he gave him a pat in the back. "You're a 100 years too early before you can defeat me!" Jake added making the blonde grin.

"Dangit Jake! How the hell are you so strong?! I'm 19 already!" Fin whined as the two turned around and started to head towards their tree house.

"Dude, seriously?! You're 19? You look like 16-17 at most. I mean, yeah you're tall and thin, but those huge eyes of yours look just like a kid's!" Jake explained making Fin growl darkly.

* * *

Fin had grown more mature, and definitely stronger. Fin had also changed up his look. He wore a white-and-blue striped sweatshirt with a hood instead of his blue shirt and bear hat; however, the hood did have bear ears on it like his hat did, but these ones looked cuter.

Instead of blue shorts, He wore dark blue baggy jeans that he could easily fold up if they were getting too long or in his way.

Fin had a silver earring in his left ear, and his silky blonde hair was long overgrown, down to his neck which it rested on perfectly. Fin's hair was beautiful; many of the princesses always complimented it.

* * *

"Besides," Jake continued "We were only doing this so I could practice my acting for m'lady, and you practice for not getting rusty" Jake explained once again.

Fin was bored with his life now that he was older. He wasn't so reckless and obnoxious anymore. He always planned out his attacks in his head first, and always succeeded. He didn't want to admit it, but he _**WAS**_ getting too good.

The Ice king got tired of trying, because now that Fin was older, he seemed more like a 70 year old than a 56 year old. The Ice king just gave up eventually and actually got a life. Now the princesses treated him nicely like their grandpa, and he was happy with that...

Without the Ice king, nothing _**EVER**_ happened, and fin was getting annoyed now.

Jake was always hanging with Lady Rainicorn, and Beemo (or BMO) was getting too old for playing games. Fin was super good at video games, and always won on his first try, but all the games that he had were now lame. (Meaning they were all rated 'E', so no blood, or gore, etc.)

Fin wanted some action.

"Hey!" Fin cut in, disturbing Jake from his talk about how Fin had totally fallen for his acting. "What's that?" Fin asked looking at the huge crater in the grassy planes left by Jake being hit by fin. Any normal person would've been dead and obliterated by the way.

"What's what?" Jake asked looking to we're the blonde was looking. There was a gem. It was dark blue with little golden slivers in it like the night sky with stars. It was beautiful.

"I call it!" Fin the human declared sprinting towards it before his dog friend could retort or reply anything.

"Wait! No Fin! That's my transporter stone!" Jake began before fin had gotten to touch the stone.

"Wha?" Fin asked as his finger slightly extended and touched the cold stone.

Suddenly Fin's world flashed white and the ground around him began to fall into what seemed like a black hole or a void. "Kyaaaa!" Fin screeched in an almost girly voice once again making the world wince in pain. Jake once commented saying that Fin had made his ears bleed. That was one of Fin's specialties.

"Fin!" Jake yelled grabbing the human's attention. "You'll return in a month! Just survive until then, okay buddy?!" Jake finished yelling. Fin nodded making his worried best friend sigh in relief. Fin was happy that Jake was calm. Fin didn't want to cause his friend worry, so Fin put on a fake smile, but it didn't last.

The hole around Fin grew making Fin fall in immediately. As soon as that happened, Fin's azure eyes began to water and purely innocent tears began to ride off of his face. The last thing Fin saw was Jake's horrified expression at Fin's tears.

_'Shit. I'd tried so hard not to make Mr. Worry-Wart worry, but that didn't work out'_ Fin thought to himself as he was devoured in blackness.

Now that Fin had thought about it, he had nothing! No food, No extra clothes, not even a sword! Wait, Fin was inhumanly strong, so he could get by without a weapon, but no food was a bad thing.

_'Jake said something about a transporter stone right? So I'm being transported somewhere?! A different village? Different dimension? Different universe, galaxy, world, planet?!'_ Fin panicked in his thoughts. The possibilities were endless!

Fin looked down below his feet. The walls around him seemed to be falling down, but Fin himself actually felt as though he was standing on something.

Soon below the blonde's feet, Fin saw a light. That meant that the end was coming. In that light would be his new destination/home for the next month. Fin gulped. This better be good...

* * *

Fin found himself in a room. It looked exactly like his bedroom, but different...

There were panties, bras, and short skirts everywhere! Fin gasped as he spun around as if trying to escape the heavenly look of a woman's under garments, but when he spun around, all he saw were more clothes!

Fin didn't blush though surprisingly. Fin wasn't a perv, but he did know a 'used' panty when he saw one. He DID after all go in princesses' houses often. They often wanted him to 'get-in-bed' with them and 'mate' etc, but Fin always escaped with his pants still on.

Fin was tired of women. He had been surrounded by them for so long... When the thought of marriage came, Fin almost gagged.

Yeah, he used to have a thing for princess bubblegum a while back, but that was just a phase thing, because after a while, he started to notice that she was just average.

When he looked at her long, pink, stringy hair; his was long-ish and silkier. When he saw her light pink skin; His was softer and sun-kissed with a nice looking tan on him. He was twice as good as her, or so Jake kept telling him when he first met Fire princess and was trying to decide etc.

Fin phased back into reality and decided to check outside. It once again looked just like his, but a bit different.

Fin leapt out the window onto a branch near his room. He sped down the tree without a slip in the least and landed gracefully on the ground and stood with his guard up.

"Who're you?" Fin heard a voice say. Fin looked over to find a beautiful blond woman. Fin gasped in synchronism with the woman. They looked like twins!

"Fin, and you?" Fin asked.

"Fionna... Where did you...?"

"A transporter stone. I guess I came from another universe... Everything here is backwards!" Fin replied.

Fin explained the situation to the blonde in detail which took up to half an hour in the least because of Fionna's interruptions.

* * *

"So, you're me, but in boy form?" Fionna asked as she circled the other blonde. Fin nodded and flashed a sunny smile making her blush. He was happy that he had met someone new. "So, Fin..." Fionna began. "Are the princes, princesses?" The blonde female asked. Fin nodded.

Suddenly a hyper-active cat pounced in the scene. Fionna did all the introductions and explained about the princes and Beema (BMA {female Beemo}).

"Cool, so... What do you do for fun?" Fin asked Fionna as he found himself in the female's room drinking tea.

"Well, usually the Ice queen comes by, and I have to rescue the princes" Fionna answered. Fin paused. He had already settled truce with the Ice King because he was stronger. Did this mean that He was stronger than the woman before him? Fionna was only strong as Fin when he was 13?

"Do you ever train for fun?" Fin asked. Fionna laughed.

"Of corse not! What woman spends her time doing manly stuff?! I may be strong, but my good looks don't just come in from beauty sleep ya know" Fionna giggled out. "You must know considering you have silkier hair and better skin than me!" Fionna teased, but Fin knew that she actually thought that he concentrated on his looks. Fin was displeased by this. Fin had trained so hard so that he could become strong enough to survive without Jake around, but this woman just played dress up? Fin wanted to roll his eyes in disappointment. He definitely didn't care for girls.

_'Wait, she always went around saving the Princes? So the Boys here were weak and helpless like the princesses?'_ Fin thought as Fionna kept going on about how she wished she had skin like Fin.

Unlike her apparently, his beauty WAS a natural thing that would arrive over beauty sleep. Why smudge up your face with makeup? Isn't that what causes irritation and acne to the skin? Fin didn't really care anymore.

Fin was actually kind of disappointed in the 'other him'. She though, seemed very pleased with the sight of him.

"So Fionna, can I stay here for the month? You know, from what Jake told me and all?" Fin asked carefully, not trying to give the pretty blonde (who was also dense) any _**weird**_ Ideas. Fionna nodded her head politely to Fin's surprise.

"Sure Fin! You're kind of like my brother anyways, so why not? Can we just pretend to be siblings around others?" She answered and asked.

"Yeah, that would probably be allot easier" Fin agreed.

Fionna left the room with both of their empty tea cups to be washed.

As soon as she left Fin collapsed on her/his new bed. The blonde was EXHAUSTED! After his battles with Jake, it was usually shower than nap.

Fin grimanced at the thought of being so far away from Jake.

Fin buried his face in Fionna's fluffy bed sheet. It smelled like lavender, what the hell?

* * *

Fin was actually very used to washing clothes because Jake began coming home later and later. Fin also learned to cook from the books at Turtle princess' library. Fin was actually a very talented cook, but no one would know because Fin only cooked for himself.

Fin also had a secret talent for drawing. He could draw out things just as they were in his head or reality. Fin wondered if Fionna could too.

He and Fionna were actually very different… Fin was glad at that. Fin felt uncomfortable with the thought of an imposture that was like him. Fin was glad that he was once again, one of a kind.

Fin phased back into reality when he heard a knock on the tree-house's door. Usually Fin would spring up and dash to the door at the thought of a visitor, but suddenly fin thought that this wasn't even really his house! Fin felt sick when he thought of that. He was uncomfortable with the whole thought of this. He felt like he was in a dream with impostures that he'd never wake up from.

Suddenly Fin missed Jake and his endless pranks. He missed all of the princesses and their weakness. He missed Beemo and the green worms that weren't allowed on his bed.

Fin crouched on the bed with his back resting on the wall that the bed was leaning against. Fin tucked his knees into his chest and wrapped his long thin arms around his fort. Fin felt lonelier than ever.

Fin didn't want to think if his fiends anymore because they made him feel lonely, so he decided to eavesdrop of Fionna who had just flung the door open.

"Oh! Hi Marshall Lee!" he heard Fionna exclaim. Fin couldn't help but notices the resemblance between the name Marshall Lee and Marceline.

_'Must be Marceline's imposture- I mean, this world's version of her... She's now a him'_ Fin thought with his chin still resting on his knees.

"Sure you can come in," Fin heard Fionna continue "But my brother is over for the month, so don't bother him. He's upstairs, so stay down here with me!" Fionna warned. Fin was glad. He didn't want to have to deal with boy Marceline.

"Sure~ what ev'a " A deep voice replied with a pinch of sarcasm. Yup, this was definitely Marceline. "Don't be so selfish thought my Fionna, I know you want me all to yourself, but I'm sure that your brother's uncomfortable with the thought of me _**doing**_ you here…"

Doing!? You mean having se- mating!? Fin bushed. What the hell? So his female side was perverted? And why did he say '_**MY**_ Fionna'?

'How am I going to survive this for a whole month?!" Fin thought as he practically face palmed. 'Stupid me and Jake's stupid hidden stone!' Fin thought.

"Shut up Marshall! You aren't doing anyone! Now sit down for Cake's dinner or leave!" Fionna screeched. Fin was glad. He was still the loudest screech-er.

"Fine, fine, whatever" Fin heard the male groan out. "You'll have to introduce me later then".

Fin shivered as cold sweat formed on his back and electricity seemed to shoot down his spine. Fin didn't want to meet anybody! He just wanted to stay cooped up all month!

'No Fin! You have to get fresh air!' Fin could practically hear Jake complaining to him. Fin's heard ached. He felt true loneliness now.

Fin was able to stand being alone when he was at home because he knew that Jake would return, but here, all he had was Fionna!... And Cake… But cake didn't like Fin too much because he smelled like dog.

* * *

_***Growl***_

Fin's stomach was speaking to him.

'I don't want to go right now… I wann'a wait until Mr. Marshall Lee leaves!' Fin complained in his head as though he expected his stomach to answer…. And it did to Fin's surprise.

_***Grooooooowl~***_ It repeated. Fin rolled his eyes.

_'Fine! I'm gonn'a meet them sooner or later anyways, so why not now? What could go wrong?_' Fin asked and answered.

However, Fin was wrong. What he was about to do would be the cause of the Vampire King's obsession.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so… lame cliffhanger. I'll try and update soon though!


	2. The Promise

**AN: **Omg, thank you guys for all of your comments! I'm really glad that so many of you like this story! This next chapter is kind of suckish so I feel bad, but oh well.

* * *

"Nah" Fin decided against meeting the king. "If I meet him now..." Fin trailed off as he looked down at his clothes.

His sweatshirt had dirt sprinkled over it, and his pants had grass stains. Fin rolled his eyes as his stomach growled again in protest.

"Are you serious? Like hell I'm gonna show up like this!" Fin shot back. "Great, now I'm talking to my tummy" Fin mumbled.

Fin opened the window and once again sprinted down the tree that was conveniently near it.

Fin reached in his pocket and pulled out the mini radio that princess Bubblegum had made for him. Fin tucked the headphones in his ears and then gently pulled his hood over his blond head of hair.

It was a rock song that was being sung by a young woman with an unnaturally high-pitched voice.

Fin wasn't picky about music, but he did find some of the obnoxious because half the time all you hear auto-toned voices instead of their natural abilities.

Fin wasn't a genius with music, but he could sing well. When he was young it was pretty bad, but once his voice deepened, it sounded silkier. He thought it was normal for men, but once he went to the karaoke machine with the party bears...

Fin walked along the open prairie remembering how he was hanging with Jake that morning.

Fin looked up at the dark night sky with shining stars. It was breathtakingly beautiful without all the annoying noises from the princesses and Jake...

_'Jake..._

_Always there for me..._

_Helps me when I'm alone..._

_Always by my side..._

_Hates baths..._

_Hates un-cleanliness..._

_Hates being along in the evenings..._

_Jake...' _Fin thought.

Fin's eyelids felt heavy suddenly. He had been through so much in one day.

He gave in to the sleepiness while forgetting he was outside...

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_**WHAM!**_

* * *

Fin's eyes flung open as he saw the sun raising.

_'Did I sleep out here?'_ Fin thought as he tried to remember what he did last night. He remembers the new world and his refusal to meet anyone new in his dirty clothes_. 'What was that noise?'_ Fin added as he searched the clearing.

Fin looked up at the sky to see a raging teenager with ash black hair and crimson eyes. He was hovering above the ground dashing back and forth.

"**Stupid** Gumball and his **stupid**-!" The boy growled as he kicked down a tree which made a familiar sound.

_**WHAM!**_

The tree had a loud 'wham' sound when it hit the ground.

_'This guy looks like Marcelin- Oh. He must be Marshall Lee.'_ Fin thought as he noticed that he was lying behind a bush. Apparently the Vampire King hadn't noticed him yet.

_'Wait, does this "Gumball" person -most likely princess bubblegum in boy form- have anything to do with this guy's rampage?'_ Fin commented in his head remembering how pissed this guy was.

"How dare that perfect bastard break up with me because I'm too badass for him to handle?!" Marshall Lee yelled as he picked up the tree that he had knocked over before and held it as a bad.

"I'm a king! If anything, I'm too good for him! I should just forget him?! Candy only lasts so long after all before you get tired of it... Like me! Marshall Lee the Vampy King who's just a Percy pushover that doesn't have feelings! Marshall never takes anyone serious, so just stay away or he'll break your fucking heart right?!" The boy screeched as he swung the tree causing the round boulder before him to go flying as the tree shattered in half. The teen was huffing and puffing, but seemed to calm down a bit as his scarlet eyes started to glimmer and the tears came rolling out.

"Why am I c-c-crying?! I'm too good for 'em all anyways! I'm just the pervy king that everyone avoids because he's a playboy... The freak without friends..." Marshall mumbled as he floated down to the grass and tucked his knees into his chest while wrapping his arms around them.

_'Woah! This guy is deep!'_ Fin thought as he started to plan his escape. Never bother a mentally unstable vampire. _'So... He's gay and his partner broke it off 'cause of his attitude? Well that's how he is, so you can't change that...' _Fin got lost in his thoughts as he stood up and stepped on a twig.

**.:crack:.**

Why do twigs always sound do loud when you're trying to be quiet?

"Wha?" Marshall questioned as he wiped his face and flew towards the bush that Fin was behind.

_'SHOOT! I gott'a run! Like hell I'm gonn'a be dragged into this guy's personal life!'_ Fin panicked as he tried to get up, but notched his dark purple ankle. It was swollen looking. Definitely not what you want to walk on_. 'How did this happen?! My luck has been sucking lately!'_

"Hello?" Marshall questioned as he hovered over the bush while finally noticing the beautiful blond laying behind it.

"Hi!" Fin decided to say as he chuckled nervously. "I'm just... Ya know... Hanging..." Fin stammered as he laid back down and put his hands behind his head. Marshall looked down and saw Fin's ankle.

"Liar, you hurt yourself didn't you." Marshall Lee asked with a smirk. Fin pouted childishly in an adorable was as he sat up.

"Yeah..." Fin admitted in defeat. "You're Marshall Lee right?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fin"

"Oh! Fionna's brother!"

"More or less"

"?"

"Anyways, you're the vampire king, correct?"

"Duh"

"So can't you fly?" Fin asked in an annoyed-ish tone. Yeah Fin had seen him flying earlier before he landed when he saw Fin, but Fin wanted to act innocent.

"Yeah"

"So why don't you just fly me back to Fionna?"

"Because I don't know you." Marshall stated blandly while scanning over the blonde's figure.

"What's my name?"

"Fin..."

"See! You do know me! Now help a guy out will ya?" Fin more demanded then suggested as he held his hands up to Marshall signaling him to pull him up. Fin looked at Marshall straight in the eye where his Crystal Sapphire Azure eyes met the black haired teen's Scarlet Blood Red ones.

"What I get out of it?" Marshall asked as he crouched down to Fin's eye level. Marshall had a mischievous grin on his face from ear to ear.

Marshall stretched out his ashen white pale slender figure to brush against Fin's smooth cheeks.

Fin shivered at the feeling of Marshall's cold fingers against his warm face.

"I d-don't know! W-what would y-you desire th-then?" Fin stuttered as his face lightly tinted pink.

"Hmm... You have to be my slave for the day!" Marshall declared as he scooped Fin up in a 'princess hold'.

"A whole day?!" Fin asked in a scratchy voice.

"My back's really hurting ya know..." Marshall whined.

"FINE!" Fin yelled. As Marshall smirked and floated up Fin grabbed on to Marshall's black shirt more intensely because of his fear of falling. Fin's grip wrinkled up Marshall's shirt in the chest area.

_'And to think that just a couple minutes ago this guy was totally depressed about his boyfriend problems...'_ Fin smiled... Fin was happy that he was able to free the raven haired teen of his depression for a while.

"Creep" Marshall blurted out. "Why are you smiling?" He asked as he wrinkled up his nose.

"**CREEP?! **Forget it! And to think I was actually worried about yo-" Fin yelled, but then stopped. Marshall stopped flying.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I'll drop you ya know"

"Like hell you will!"

"My back's _**REALLY**_ hurting" Marshall whined as he loosened his grip.

"O-Okay! Fine I'll t-tell you!" Fin accepted as Marshall tightened his grip. "Well the thing is... I heard you rampaging about your beak-up with Mr. Bubblegum, so I was just happy that you stopped freaking out when you decided to help me, that's all..." Fin mumbled into his sleeve as his face blushed. Why was he blushing?! "Besides..." Fin added "If Prince Gumball doesn't like you for the way you are, then don't you think that it wasn't to be? Why should you change your attitude for him? If you do, he still won't love you, he'll only live the mask that you wear around him!" Fin finished more confidently than when he began. Fin wasn't blushing anymore. Fin was happy to help a friend. Fin flashed the ash head a sunny smile. To Fin's surprise, Marshall blushed furiously.

"It's not n-nice to e-eavesdrop!" Marshall commented as he continued to fly to Fionna's house.

"Whatever dude," Fin chuckled "I'm not interested in your personal problems anyways"

"Whatever, just remember who the master is and who the maid is tomorrow."

* * *

**With Fionna~**

_**"WHAT THE FUCK SORT OF SITUATION WERE YOU IN TO MAKE YOU PROMISE THAT?!"**_ Fionna screeched.

"Aheheheh..." Fin answered while scratching the back of his head. Fionna was right. That was a life-stealing deal... Literally...

* * *

**AN: **Again, sorry for the lame chapter. The next one will be more exciting though I hope. Any Ideas people?


	3. Hearttoheart chat? WTF? how cliché

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm totally sucked dry of ideas. That's bad sign…Marshall's a bit too OOC right? What do you guys think?

* * *

Fin crept out his window again trying to avoid Fionna who would just complain again, and trying to avoid the Vampire king.

"Why do you like climbing out window's so much?" Fin heard someone ask. Fin sprang off the tree landing a drop kick to the speaker's ribs. Fin sprung around about to land another blow the person's face, but then the other person grabbed his shoulders making him swing at nothing. Fin looked up to see crimson, blood, red eyes.

"Oh, it's just you Marshall Lee" Fin replied dryly.

"You almost sound like you don't want to see me!" Marshall said sarcastically. "Who else anyways?"

"I donn'o, maybe some secret ninja that are after me for my special shampoo" Fin replied with no trace of a lie… yeah, weird imagination…

"You're actually pretty strong though" The vampire said as he began to fly away from the tree house. Most likely to his palace.

"Yeah" Fin added. "Fionna's weak though"

"Kinda" Marshall replied. Fin looked up at him and almost blushed as he had just began to notice the vampire's beauty.

"Why did you even date Princess- I mean, prince Gumball anyways?" Fin asked because he seriously **was** wondering.

"Well… He's hot sometimes and he made me feel… 'in charge'. He'd comment on things, but never acrually leave me like everyone else. It made me feel… Important, because…" Marshal trailed off.

'_Woah, why the hell had I just told him that!? I barely know him!'_ Marshal panicked in his head. When had he become such a worry-wart?

"Because no one needs you…" Fin finished making Marshal widen his eyes. Fin suddenly shot his head up probably just realizing what he had just said. "Oh! Sorry for prying, it's just that one of my grinds… Marceline said something similar to me a while back" Fin admitted as they suddenly flew over a mountain and a huge castle came into view. "WOAH!" Fin gasped making Marshall smirk. This was the second time that he had brought someone over.

"Lets' skip the intro and go straight to the fun 'kay?" Marshal asked flying by the castle's main entrance and instead, through a window into a room. Marshal hovered above the ground for a couple seconds and made a disguised face as though he remembered something bad happening in that room. Marshal put Fin down on the cold, glassy, marble floor. Fin started to regret taking off his should to climb out the window more silently. A cold shiver ran up Fin's spine as the warm palms of hit feet landed on them. Marshal flew over to the overly large bed that look up about ¼ of the room. Marshal landed on it purposely face down and let out an annoyed groan.

* * *

Fin took this moment to admire the room. It was a large space that could probably fit his whole house in it. There were only 3 windows near the top of the room. I remembered that Vampires floated and blamed it on that. I looked around the room and noticed that there weren't actually that many things. There was only the walls and the large bed to the side. The bed however was tall and probably as tall as fin. It was fluffy which surprised Fin, because when he went on Marceline's couch it was hard and uncomfortable.

The bed had white sheets that fluffed up, but the covers themselves were silk and seemed thin. Then again, vampires didn't like the warmth. They preferred cold things, so Fin understood why. That would explain why Marshalls hands were always cold.

Fin couldn't help but chuckle. It looked as though Marshall had crash landed into a fluffy red velvet cake and his face was getting buried in it. Fin had to cover his mouth at how goofy that thought had been. Why did cake even flash his mind? Fin noticed that he was hungry. He didn't have dinner the night before, nor did he have breakfast.

Fin walked over silently to the emotionally distressed teen. It was obvious that Marshall was the type to put up a mask and hide how he really felt about things, so Fin would have to pry to figure out what was going on in his head. Not that fin minded, it was fun for him to figure out Marshall's deep secrets. So far he only knew a couple things.

Marshall was in love with Gumball.

They broke up, but Marshall was still in love.

Marshall and Gumball were gay.

Then came the questions. One of them would've been why the two were gay, but obviously when there's so many sexy men around it's hard to ignore. Fin knew that Marceline and Bubblegum had a thing going on, but he didn't care. He was tired of woman anyways. The only girl he actually hung out with was Fire princess. She was nice to him and didn't demand attention or love. At first fin was head over heels for her. But one time Fin walked in on her naked (accidentally) and she had a weird thought causing an explosion from emotion unstableness. After that she lost her memory and was more like a 5 year old, so he loved her more like a sister along with Jake. Fin also hung out with Marceline, but lately all she'd do is have sex with bubblegum for fun which obviously, wasn't fun listening to.

* * *

Fin sat on the bed next to Marshall and just silently waited. If he was anything like he seemed, he was worried sick. Fin carefully scooted next to Marshal and began to stroke his fluffy black hair. To fin's surprise it felt just like a kittens which made him want to hug Marshall, but obviously that would be weird.

Fin stroked the raven haired boy's hair and whispered encouraging words into his ear almost silently. Eventually Marshal turned over and ended up lying his head on Fin's lap. But Fin didn't blush or anything because he didn't really mind. When Marshall finally opened his beautiful crimson eyes Fin shot back a sunny smile with his dazzling crystal sapphire ones that glistened in the slightest movement of the blonde's head.

"Ready to talk now?" Fin asked carefully stroking Marshall's hair once more. Marshall blushed at how he was acting and turned his head to one side. Marshall obediently nodded his head making Fin want to yell _**"ADORABLE BASTARD!"**_, but obviously that would be weird too.

"Okay, so let's start out from the start… obviously. Where were you the day that you and Bubblegu- Gumball broke up." Fin asked.

Marshall turned his head to face Fin once more. Fin couldn't help but slightly blush this time as he melted under the Vampire King's gaze.

* * *

"It was a regular day like any other" Marshal began as he shut his eyes with a frown. He was getting back his cocky attitude and spunk. Good. "I just went over his house and he was making breakfast. We ate waffles together and I added powdered sugar to mine along with strawberries and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream as usual. ". Fin was listening and being a good… Friend?... Servant? Anyways, he was listening, but he couldn't help but have his mouth water in the thought of those waffles. Fin fought back his stomach so it wouldn't growl. Marshall obviously wasn't repeating this. "We were talking about the ball and he asked me if I wanted to go. I said no because…" Marshall trailed off.

"Because you're not really the people person. You do things the way you want and would get possessive if Bubblegum got hit on by the candy people again. You didn't want to be a total noob so you just declined. You could dance with him anytime right? But No. Gumball wanted to go and he didn't understand your feelings so he got pissed. Right?" Fin filled in. Marshall had his eyes wide in surprise that the blonde understood his feelings so well. Marshall couldn't help but feel his breathing soften as he noticed the Blonde was listening to him. Fin understood him… Marshall nodded and was about to continue, but first he felt the warmth of Fin's legs underneath his head. He heard the boy's almost silent breathing and felt as he shifted. Marshall felt more comfortable now and realized that the whole reason the blonde moved was so he would feel more comfortable.

* * *

_**xXxX Marshall's P.O.V. XxXx**_

Marshall felt as though he could trust Fin with his life. He loved the way Fin would listen to whatever he said and not criticize. For Christ sake, when he admitted to being gay, Fin shrugged it off as though he didn't care. Suddenly as Marshal continued his story (so he wouldn't be suspicious of the long pause) and thought about maybe if Fin was gay. Marshall assumed not considering Fin was drop-dead gorgeous (so was Marshall himself). That made Marshall's heart sink though at the thought.

Why couldn't Gumball be like that? Why did Gumball have to criticize everything about him and never listen to him? Why did Gumball always love him to hell when they had sex, but outside in the real world treated him like crap? Did Gumball really love him and was hiding it out or embarrassment or something? Or did Gumball not really feel much for him, but wanted a great fuck once in a while… Marshall didn't brag, but he was the king of that sort of thing, so he was breath-takingly good at… well, you know, sex. Marshall was starting to think it was #2 now…

Why couldn't Gumball be adorable and caring like Fin?... No… Marshall didn't want Gumball to be like Fin anymore… He wanted to Fin to be Fin… He didn't want Gumball… He wanted Fin…

'_I want Fin to be mine…'_ Marshall thought without even thinking. (ironic huh)

Crap…

Marshall had been in love before, so he knew what it felt like…

Shoot…

He'd fallen for Fionna's little brother whom he met just the day earlier…

Shit…

No way in hell Fionna would let Marshall have Fin.

'_Stupid Fionna and being so possessive of her sexy and compassionate brothe-OH CRAP! I'M TOTALLY HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HIM!'_ Marshall Panicked inside, but them phased back into reality and noticed how the Blonde was listening to his truthful story.

Fin was listening to every word and soaking it up looking for a way to help. He was still running his slender finger's through Marshall hair for pete's sake! Fin was comforting him and Marshall didn't even notice until he actually thought about.

* * *

_**xXxX Author's P.O.V. XxXx**_

"Yeah. When I said no he freaked out and insulted me about how I never do anything for him but he does everything for me. That selfish bastard… I did love him… I did try to help out and do things when he wasn't around, but they were many little things instead of one big thing, so he didn't notice. Whenever he complained about something I fixed it… Whenever he used something out I went and bought another…" Marshall continued.

"Well, then Gumball's blind" Fin declared confidently. "You're you and no one can change that. I actually like you the way you are" Fin began catching the Vampire's attention. "I like they way you play guitar when no one's around and hold me differently when you know I'm uncomfortable. You think I don't notice, but I do. I also like they way you sing, the way you dance, the way you try your hardest to cook, but fail. I'd still eat it though" Fin chuckled. How did Fin know him so well?... Marshall really didn't care, stalker or not. Marshall… loved him…

"Really?" Marshall asked. He knew fin was telling the truth by his emotion filled eyes, but he was selfish. He wanted the blonde to compliment him more, so first he had to name the real insults that people had told him. It was sad that his own boyfriend insulted him though… "Gumball always said he hated my sickly colored skin and my lava colored eyes. He said he hated the way I was always cold (except my dick when it entered him) and how my hair is such a bland color" Marshal said.

Marshal afterwards started to think that he didn't need to, because Fin couldn't make compliments out of that, definitely. How was Fin supposed to compliment him when the things were true? He felt pained though at the thought of Fin not liking his pale cold skin… Why did he care? He never really cared when Gumball insulted him. He just said that he loved him and ignored those, but why did he feel hurt when he thought of Fin saying them? Oh the power of love.

"Well then, once again, Gumball's blind" Fin commented drawing the ash haired Teen's attention again. How was Fin going to make compliments out of that?

"I like your beautiful fair skin. I think it looks pretty and compliments your eyes making them be bold. I love your soft skin and eyes. Gumball's silly anyways. You're eyes aren't lava colored, they're a bloody Crimson color that looks like flames are in it when the sun beams reflect off of it." Fin said. Marshall couldn't help but notice how fin said the word love. It made Marshall's heart flutter and his pale cheeks flush. "You're skin is cold because all vampire's skin is cold. And lastly, your hair isn't plain black. It's an alluring raven color with a hint of dark, dark, blue when the moon light shines on it. How could Gumball not notice that?" Fin asked himself as he smiled down at the blushing Marshall in his lap.

Marshall was officially mesmerized that Fin had made all those painful insults into loving respects.

"Fin…" Marshall mumbled as he sat up next to the azure eyes blonde.

"Hmm?" Fin asked as his smile dropped and his adorable face turned curious. He cocked his head to the side and Marshall couldn't help but think that he looked like a puppy.

"..Thank you…" Marshall finally blubbered. Fin's face turned to a victorious foxy grin. Marshall thought it was mischievous and sexy, but that was just too much…

It was too much for his weak heart to handle…

too much…

"…Thank you…" Marshall repeated as he slowly leaned in and was about 2 millimeter from Fin's face. Fin blushed making him more adorable.

Marshall couldn't take it as he shut his eyes slowly and stole a kiss.

* * *

**AN: **Does the kiss make up for my loss of updates? 

**Marshall:** Heck no. We need to get the action on! I call fucking Fin _senseless_!

**Fin:** Heck no! And to think I was in seme position before… *shivers*

**AN:** …You guys need to get a room… .

**Marshall:** Fine! Let's hold comments! If you think I should get it on with Fin, review and say so!

**Fin:** Or else we'll just keep it as that…

**Marshall:** Oh, so you're not against it anymore? *smirk*

**Fin:** *blush deepens* Shut up…


	4. Mark

**Author's note: **Okay, here's the chappy I promised. Sorry there's no smexy stuff in here really.

* * *

"What was that for?" Fin asked as he pulled away suddenly.

"That's what you get for being all mushy" Marshall shrugged as he laid back down on Fin's lap. Fin's blush just deepened.

"I'm hungry!" The blond announced as he shoved the vampire king off. This was all _way_ too much for him to handle. He was still recovering from losing his best friend for a whole month, so there was no way he would be able to handle this leach too!

The human quickly stood up and dashed out of the room. It's not as if he exactly knew where he was going, but he just had to think on this for a bit. Sure he had been kissed before, but only by women! And if Marshall was anything like Marceline, then he probably wouldn't hesitate to do it again. So yeah, he needed some time to think.

Back with Marshall, he was partially kind of freaked out too. Yeah he kept up a cool face, but underneath he was bubbling. What if he just ruined his and Fin's friendship? It just felt so natural to him, as though it was meant to be. He just felt as though everything would be okay if he did.

What was a kiss going to do after all? It's not like it would kill Fin, so he probably wouldn't have been _that_ angry… Then again, when Fire prince accidentally kissed someone he like, exploded right?

Suddenly the smell of something _amazing_ assaulted his nose. When Marshall thinks _amazing_ it must truly be _**amazing**_ considering Gumball wasn't such a shabby cook either.

He -literally- floated down his hall, to the left, straight, through a window, in some random hole, to the right, then straight, then to the left; and he landed in his kitchen. How the hell had anyone found it again?

When he opened his crimson eyes, he found the most adorable thing. A cute teen with sunny blond hair and sun kissed skin cooking on the stove wearing an apron. I mean, how many times do you get to see that? It was Fin no duh, but since when could he cook? Last time he remembered, Fiona was like a cooking disaster! (He'd know)

Fin peeked over at the doorway.

"Oh hey Marshall, you're house is way too big so it took a while, but I found this room eventually. I'm making pasta" Fin shrugged. It was penne pasta with alfredo sauce and lobster. Why did Marshall have so much food when he didn't even cook often anyways?

"Ooh~ Romantic" Marshall smirked as he floated over and looked in the pot.

"Oh shut it pervert, I'm just hungry. None for you then" Fin pouted childishly as he finished adding the sauce to the pasta. He poured some of the pasta into a plate and sat down at the table in the center of the room.

"Oh come on, don't be that way~" Marshal whined as he floated over and latched his arms around the blond's waist. He placed his chin of Fin's shoulder and looked hungrily down at the food, then the blond, then his nape, then the food, then the blond, then his nape, then the food, then the blond—Okay, we get it. Marshall wants it all.

"No, it's mine!" Fin promised as he scooped up a forkful and ate _very slowly_ to get Marshall jealous. "Jealous yet?"

"Very"

Fin wasn't really sure if he should've pushed Marshall off, but he didn't exactly hate the way he was feeling at that moment.

"Hey, you know how earlier we were talking about your old relationship with Gumball and all?"

"Hnn" Marshall had his eyes closed and was just snuggling into Fin's neck.

"Don't you think that you should like…"

"Prank him? Get revenge? Make him look like a fool in public? TP his castle? Eggs his bedroom? Put pudding in his pillow? Already did 'em"

"Err… I'll try and stay on your good side…"

"Good"

"Can I finish eating now?"

"Sure"

"…"

"…"

"Meaning move"

"No"

"Stubborn much?"

"I prefer protective"

"Of what? My pasta isn't going to hurt me believe it or not. I'm stronger than that and you know it"

"You're mine, and until you understand that I'll always be with you…"Marshal grunted. "Always~" He whispered the last part in Fin's ear sending a shiver of almost pleasure up the blond's spine.

"Stalker"

"And proud dearie"

"I still need to eat though…"

"I'm hungry too though~"

"Then get some pasta!"

"But I wanna taste you~"

"Stop being perverted and try my cooking smart-ass"

"Fine…" The vampire king grumbled as he hesitantly got off the human and flew over to the pasta pot. "But later you're mine~"

"I'm not sure I should have accepted the fact that you love me…"

"Oh but darling I know that you love me~"

"Keep on dreaming"

"You wanna test that out?"

"The king of Vampire's testing me?"

"Maybe" Marshall grinned as he filled his plate and walked over to sit across from the blond.

Fin rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were dusted a pearly pink color anyways. He knew he had a crush and Marshall knew it too. Marshall liked Fin back though, so he was just wondering how to get the blond his… You know, to label him as 'taken', because what do you think happens with so many princes around? Yup, 80% of them were actually gay.

Why do you think that Fiona didn't have a boyfriend? Because the guys just didn't "dig" her. That's what happens when you have too many hot guys in one place.

"Whatever dude, just finish you're food"

"Woah, this is actually good! If only Fiona could cook squat"

"I know right? I skipped dinner because I didn't want to have to eat that"

"Hey man, that's kind of mean coming from you" the raven haired teen chuckled.

"No it's not! She told me that she spends her time doing girly stuff, so you'd just assume that she practice cooking a lot too"

"So you're saying that cooking is girly?"

"Well Gumball cooks doesn't he? I consider him girly (I mean his whole castle's pink after all…)"

"But you cook too~"

"Well, I had to learn how to cook because Jake, my world's version of cake, was off with his girlfriend too late… So I guess some would still consider it girly…"

"I think it's cool that you can cook so well at such a young age…" Marshall mumbled mostly to himself, but the cutest pink dusted his pale cheeks.

"Thanks bro"

"Hnn"

"Did you really do all of that to Gumball though?"

"What can I say? I was heartbroken"

"Harsh bro" Fin said with a fake wince. He got up nonetheless to put his plate away. Marshall followed suite and put his now empty plate in the sink.

"Woah!" Fin squeaked as arms snaked their way around his waist and he was lifted gracefully in the air again. "What are you doing?" Fin asked, a bit calmer now.

"I'm gonna have some fun" Marshall smirked as he began to fly back to his room.

"Shoot, I thought that I was off the hook" Fin mumbled. Marshall smirked at him with a hungry look in his eye.

"Course not, you're mine. I have to make that visible for others"

"Dude, we're not even dating"

"Of course we are, just not officially~"

"Since when!?"

"Since you accepted your madly growing crush on me"

"Sure I did, you're never gonna let me go until you 'mark' me or whatever are you?"

"Nope"

"What about Gumball? Wouldn't he have one too-"

"Once I mark another person the original mark disappears"

"Oh… Handy"

"You ready for this?" Marshall asked as they flew back into his room and Fin was gingerly placed back on the overly fluffy bed with bloody red silk sheets.

"I don't really have a choice now do I? Whenever you make up your mind you'll do whatever you can to get it…"

"Heck yeah"

"Fine, let's just get this over with" Fin mumbled as his cheeks grew a deeper pink.

Marshall couldn't help it as his hunger for his new found loved one grew. His eyes grew slightly hazy and the thought of Fin cowering under him grew. He knew that he wasn't allowed to go that far just yet, so a simple mark would have to do.

Marshall opened his mouth slowly and bared his long white fangs. He leaned his quickly and began to lightly nip and peck kisses and Fin's neck. He felt as he skillfully sent shivers up his blond's spine and his kisses began longer and slightly harder. He lightly pressed his teeth against the blond's nape… Then he bit.

The vampire king's eyes fluttered closed in pure bliss as Fin's sweet flavor danced over his tongue. He lapped it up quickly, but he knew that he needed more. The raven haired teen but down harder demanding more blood.

Fin couldn't help but slightly moan. His body felt as though it was on fire as jolts of pleasure shot up his body. Wasn't this supposed to hurt? Well it did. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure carefully masked it. When he felt the teeth dig further though, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer with so much blood loss.

"Marshall, you have to stop now" Fin reminded him, but his voice soundly slightly like a groan. Marshall scowled at first, but then he remembered that he wasn't with fin for his blood or his body, but he was with Fin because he loved him…

He wanted to protect him…

He wanted Fin to be his and only his…

Marshall ever so slowly –and hesitantly- stopped and pulled out.

"You okay?" He whispered as he pulled Fin into his lap and hugged him. He knew that even Gumball -who wasn't even human- went through a lot of pain in the transformation that would happen in a few days, so he had no Idea how an actual human would fair.

Fin nodded slowly in drowsy way.

"Yeah, but now I'm sleepy…" He mumbled as he adorably tilted his head and laid on Marshall's shoulder. He blinked his dazzling cerulean blue eyes and let them flutter closed as Marshall began to lightly caress his silky topaz hair.

"Then sleep… In the morning you'll be hurting okay? So be prepared…"

"If anyone else could handle it… Then I'm sure that I can…" Fin simply whispered before he actually fell off so sleep innocently.

* * *

**Author's note: **Muahahahahahaha! Another Chapter! I rock! I know the whole vampire thing is overused and unoriginal, but trust me, but the next chapter things will be back to normal. I know it says that Fin may not make it, but he freaking fought the Litch. He'll survive easily. Then it's back to mushy mushy smexy stuff! Luv luv you all and please review on what the heck should happen next! I'm drained **OxO**


	5. Pinkette's visit

**Author's note:** Ohmygawdsthanxyou4alltherevi ewsIwuvyouguysallSOOOOOOmuch 3

thank you guys for all the reviews x3, you make me all happy

* * *

Fin slowly stood up, only to fall right back down though. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry.

Where was Marshall to help him?

Fin slowly looked around only to see and empty room.

'_Maybe he's in the bathroom, or in the kitchen, or playing video games' _Fin began to name off reasons why the Vampire king wasn't with him at that moment, but underneath he knew that no matter what Marshall would have probably stayed by his side the whole time.

And how long had the blonde been sleeping?

What if it had been a whole week? Maybe even a month or two! Maybe the king had gone up and left him because he assumed the blonde was dead or that he was taking too long to wake up!-

'WAIT!' Fin silenced all of the thoughts whizzing through his head, _'Then again, maybe it's only been a few hours or a day. Besides,if it was any longer Fionna would have come to check on me, right?... Then again, maybe she doesn't even know where the this castle is...'_

Fin groaned in annoyance at him being such a worry-wart.

"Why am I being such a wuss? I've been alone for the past few years!" _'Since Jake was never around...' _"I can handle myself!" the blonde huffed before slipping out of the bed and trying to walk.

Keyword: _**trying**_ to walk.

But he began to feel dizzy again. Fin's head was beating like a heart, as though he could actually hear the drums banging away in his ears. And his body, it ached **so** much. His muscles felt weak like they do after an extreme workout where you lifted weights that were a bit too heavy for you.

"And is it just me, or do I feel... lighter?"

It was a strange feeling, as though he was floating. Fin knew he was just imagining it though since -so far- only vampires could fly.

Fin forced himself to keep walking though, not wanting to give into the pain.

It hurt though... It hurt so much...

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fin heard a harsh shriek sound off near his room.

The person was getting closer.

"Shit" Fin cursed beneath his breath before dashing into a random closet to hide.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he was shirtless at the moment with bandages wrapped around his neck? Well, he was, so when he was in the closet he somehow managed to find a black and red striped turtle-neck and pulled on some black skinny jeans too. What, he couldn't look good around his guest?

'_Wait, did I just think... My guest? This isn't even my house!' _Fin blushed at the way he was thinking of him and Marshall being 'together' already. _'Well actually, technically we are 'dating', or so Marshall says... WAIT A SECOND! That's right, I __**don't**__ live here! What if this person happens to check in this closet for a reason and finds me!? What would I do!' _Fin panicked while at the last second he decided to flee the closet and sprint over to the bed and sit on it instead.

"Marsha-" A pinkette cut himself off as he entered the room and saw the most beautiful being ever.

The teen had silky golden hair with sapphire eyes that just seemed to glow. His tan skin was so soft looking, yet he also had subtle muscles which showed he worked hard. The boy who looked around the age of 17 was wearing a black and red striped turtleneck and black slim jeans which hugged his skin perfectly showing off his nice body.

What was a beauty like this doing in Marshall's house though?

And why did he look so fragile? He didn't actually look... sick per day, but he looked so... breakable, as though if you touched the sacred being he'd shatter into a billion glistening pieces.

A work of art.

And why was he staring back at Gumball with those wide azure eyes? Why did they hold... fear?

'_Oh right, I did sort of just barge in on him while screaming at the top of my lungs...'_ The candy hybrid mused to himself while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry to just intrude on you like this in your ho-" That's when Gumball paused.

'_Wait, this is Marshall's house'_

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"..." The blonde just kept staring up at him with those gorgeous eyes.

"Oh wait..." Gumball gasped as he reached his hand up to his lips in pure shock. Then he traveled his pale pink fingers back down to where his suddenly vanished mark used to be.

That was why he had gone to see Marshall ni the first place, all of his powers suddenly vanished and his mark had disappeared too.

Apparently Gumball hadn't gotten the memo that he was no longer queen on the Vampires.

"You... He... Marked you?" Gumball's eyes were wide. Of course he could understand why his boyfriend would mark such a dazzling creature, but why would he cheat on him!? And- wait-

"Are you... a human?"

The blonde slowly nodded his head, his silky golden curls bouncing slightly at the movement.

And now Marshall had even more of a reason considering humans were so rare. Quite the majestic jewels humans were... And he wasn't even a hybrid like gumball himself, he was a pure human, like Fionna.

Yes all the princes liked Fionna considering she was a rare human, but she was... well, _**female**_, so they just never actually _acted_ on her. But now, Marshall had somehow discovered a male human. A beautiful one at that.

"You're Gumball, correct?"

Gumball's eyes flicked to the small being. He had such a silky-smooth voice. It was entrancing really, Gumball would bet $80 chocolate bars that he was a dazzling singer.

"Y-yes"

The human's eyes slowly narrowed into an icy glare which sent shivers up the pinkette's spine. Yes he was supposedly 'in love' with the vampire king, but he couldn't help but feel upset that the mesmeric human would look at him with so much hate- so much poison.

"Marshall doesn't want to see you right now" the blonde spat with venom in his voice almost causing Gumball to wince.

But no, he was the prince of the whole Candy-Kingdom, no way he would wince to a simple human. Even if he was so... _admirable, adorable, alluring, angelic, appealing, beauteous, bewitching, captivating, charming, classy, comely, cute, dazzling, delicate, delightful, divine, elegant, enthralling, enticing, excellent, exquisite, fair, fascinating, fetching, fine, foxy- _Ahem.

Marshall was all of those too...

Why were they even fighting again? Gumball couldn't even remember the silly argument. Yes the vampire king was gorgeous and Gumball always insulted him out of petty jealousy, but he never actually thought that Marshall would go and- and- and- _**CHEAT**_ on him.

"Yes, and why not? Why would he even _**love**_ a petty creature like you? You're pathetically disgusting, selfish, and... A _**human**_" Gumball spat, his face wrenching up in disgust. Or maybe it was jealousy.

"Wha-" Fin was about to yell back before he began getting lightheaded again, his body still in so much pain. Like needles kept piercing and sliding in and out of his skin. Like he had just gotten beaten nearly to death and he was just slowly recovering.

He hurt.

And those words were like another blow, but it hurt much more.

Yes it was simply Gumball, I mean, who cares what he said? But it still hurt for Fin. He'd always been treated as a hero, and whenever he did something wrong, he'd fix it and try to make it better. So when Princess Bubblegum (just in boy form) calls him pathetic, petty, and disgusting, it truly hurts. Deep inside.

Gumball huffed in annoyance before whipping around and fleeting the scene.

* * *

**AN:** Again, sorry for the short chapter, and I know I didn't explain much and that there are a few confusing things going on in this chappie, but it'll all be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry :3

And for all of those people who have offered to make a picture based on this story, feel free to make one the message it too me because we all know how the one above stinks ;D, I just made it because I didn't think my Naruto-themed avatar fit the story lol

**Replies to reviews**

**fullmoonwolf950:** It's a deal *wink*

**SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up: **I don't really care for Fionna either. When I first saw the episode I was like "Ohmmigawd Marshall Lee is so cool!" but he only lasted like 3 seconds in the episode so I was upset. Besides, that episode was totally girly and only about dating and boyfriends etc. *shivers* Ew, too much girliness in one episode for me.

**Ooo:** I appreciate your comment :3

**RinNeko636:** #1) yes he did, and for the second part, thank you, you made me really happy and contributed to making me happy C;

I feel bad that this chapter was so short though and nothing really happened in it. Hopefully I'll get another chappy up next week etc.

** Everyone else who commented  
**

Thank you for all the encouraging comments and Hopefully I'll be able to hear some more from you later on, thanks for sticking with this even though it isn't the best. But seriously 83 reviews with only like 4 chapters? that makes me really happy and excited. Thanks to all 50 of you followers and I hope I haven't let you down *smiles warmly*

**Fin:** Eugh, stop being all mushy-msuhy. Yes I agree, thank you all for supporting me, but seriously, Mochi, you need to stop gushing now. You're creeping everyone out.

**Marshal:** I dunno, I think it was sort of cute.

**Fin:** AND YOU MARSHAL- WHERE WERE YOU! I needed you when I woke up!

**Marshall:** I dunno! Ask the friggin author!

**FinxMarshall:** *glares at me heatedly*

**Me:** Ehehehehe. You'll figure out in da next chapter

**Gumball:** Gah! What did you do to me in this fanfic! I sound like such a douche!

**Me: **Sorry Gumball mah-man, and yeah, I know you aren't actually that suckish and we all love you so please don't hape me *hugs Gumball while wagging puppy-dog tail*

**Gumball: **You better change up my character soon bro, or I seriously will quit. I don't want all mah fans turnin' on meh

**Me:** Kk, you'll be awesomer when you show up in meh story next

**Gumball: **And when will that be?

**Me:** ... I dunno, sometime around when all the heat has died down.


	6. Visit with Fionna

It was day 5/7 of his transformation, and still no Marshall. Fin was starting to believe that what Gumball said was true...

'_If he did love me, why isn't he here?'_ Fin thought for about the billionth time as he stood up and walked lightly across the room, used to the fact that he was floating by now.

Yes, apparently 'marks' got some of the same powers of vampires. No wonder Bubblegum never seemed to die...

At first Fin didn't understand why the marks even needed to get those powers, but after realizing that the one 80,000lbs doors, now felt like a feather beneath his fingers, and now he had full access to everywhere in Marshall's castle.

'And where is Fionna! How could she have not come to save me by now! what if I'm dead! Well, of course I know I'm not dead -obviously-, but what about her!' Fin growled in annoyance as he began glaring at everything in his path, even swearing that a few chairs had actually trembled for a moment.

Yes, when fin got angry, his glare could freaking burn a hole in the back of your head.

"Maybe... No... Wait... Maybe... NO!" Fin growled again, flipping over a table in the process as he thrusted his arms. "Marshall **does** love me... He will come..." The blonde carefully floated over to the fluffy bed, putting his aching body to rest as his nape continued to burn as if enflamed. He reached over to the nightstand nearby and pulled out yet another pack of ice, but as soon as it touched his skin it began melting.

It didn't help much.

'_Maybe Fionna can help. She's Marshall's friend right? She might know something'_ Fin mused before forcing himself up and floating over to the door.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

"Come on Mom! What if Fin's in trouble!" Marshall pleaded to his mother, the true previous queen of the vampires.

"No! It is tradition that we wait for the mark to 'ripen' before the husband sees them again" The old hag scolded.

"I know" marshall rolled his eyes, he's gone through this many times before with his past husbands (he never had any wives), but for some reason, he felt incredibly worried about Fin. Of course he knew the human was strong, but for Gumball he was in constant pain and agony (The pinkette had whined to him the whole month after, complaining about the pain), so Marshall couldn't _help_ but feel worried. "But what if he dies!"

"It's not rare sweetie, you'll just have to find another" The woman shrugged her broad shoulders.

"No!" Marshall immediately hissed, forgetting he was of lower rank at the moment. Now _this _surprised the queen. Of course it had happened before that Marshall felt actual love for his mates, but it had been a _long_ time since the last one he truly felt for. (considering while they aged, he was immortal and stayed the same age)

"I mean, I'd rather not..." He blushed slightly but the fire still in his eyes.

"Then you shall wait as ordered" The ex-queen narrowed her eyes slightly, hiding her surprise and curiosity for his new mate. "And once the time comes, you may see your mark once more."

"But-"

"Marshall Lee Youkai Ryuu Kage!" The queen roared, using his full name that only she, his deceased father, and Marshall himself knew. "I thought you grew out of being a brat once you reached the age 120!" She groaned remembering the mischievous would-be 12-year-old. "You know why one must not see their mates during the transformation" Her cobalt eyes became softer at seeing her son.

Truly in love.

"Once you're mark is becoming permanent, the hormones that act up between you will be unbearable! And if your mark agrees (because the hormones will act up with both mates), you may possibly kill or permanently harm then since Vampires have extreme strength while humans don't! **You** don't want to kill him do you?" She asked, brushing her fingers through his ash hair.

"No... but..." Marshall mumbled, looked up at her with large blood-red eyes.

"Patience my king. Patience" She whispered while planting a kiss on his forehead.

'Fin... I'll come for you' Marshall thought, the fire still burning within him. He wanted to see his mark, and soon! After you taste love once, you want more.

An addiction per se.

Even stronger than the one he had for Gumball! Fin was just... So likable. He stayed strong and always put others before him, he always told the truth and complemented so perfectly. He was an amazing cook and his skin was so... soft. His eyes were so... Perfectly cerulean. His lips were a plush cherry, his cheeks usually a rosy red (only because Marshall casually said perverted things), and his hair a star-struck golden that could possibly put the sun to shame at times.

Marshall wondered for a few moments if it glew in the dark (obviously blondes were rare- and turtle prince's hair was more of a gray-blonde than a pure-blonde like Fin).

* * *

"Isn't it interesting how the only time you seem to come visit me is when you're in trouble?" Fionna narrowed her eyes at her 'twin', but let a smile creep onto her face. "Did you really... Dress up as a maid?"

"Wha-" Fins face grew a fluorescent red. "No! I did **not** dress up as a maid!"

"Hey, I'm not here to judge you" Fionna assured her slightly shorter companion, making sure he knew how short he was too by ruffling up his dandelion locks.

"What should I do though? Marshall is yet to return..." Fin looked at her hopefully. She smiled at him in that way that older-sisters do (when they're not yelling, screaming, glaring, and telling you to go away anyway) and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Fin, Marshall may be perverted, jerky, rude, and overall an ass; but he wouldn't leave anyone without a proper decline" She ran her fingers through her long hair, the edges curling up slightly. In fact, her hair seemed a bit damp. she had probably just showered. It looked less stringy and tangly- much brighter too. And her eyes, she had obviously slept well the past few days, the previous baggs that were under them had vanished nearly completely and the scars which once littered her arms from proof of hard work were quickly healing.

"You seem well rested" he actually commented.

"Yeah, Ice Queen was being such a bitch... but... She's just lonely" Fionna smiled, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I don't want to ruin her pride by just... defeating her, but... sometimes I don't know what to do... She's getting out of hand with all of this 'capturing the princes' thing, yet I'm pretty sure she knows she can't win. I mean, seriously, even the princes hold back from hurting her too much (because who would hit a girl?), but it gets sort of bothersome" The blonde female sighed, blowing her overgrown bangs out of her face.

Fionna's hair wasn't silky like Fins, it was far more shaggy and more of a dirty-blonde color than regular blonde, but it suited her- giving her a more feral look. The differences between them calmed Fin- it made him accept her more. Accept the fact that they weren't copies- simply... Similar.

'_You know what, she looks like a golden apple... Pfft, just imagine me'_ Fin giggled to himself (in a very _**manly**_ way of course _-FYI, that was a lie, you can't giggle and sound many at the same time-_) as he ran a hand over his forehead to make sure there weren't any permanent wrinkles from all the frowning he had done. Good; none.

"And besides (back to your problem), I haven't seen Marshall since you guys *ahem* hooked-up-"

"Hey! It's not like we had sex or anything, so stop making it sound more perverted than it is" Fun hiffed as a pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"-But, Marshall wouldn't just ditch you" Fionna put up one of those elder-sister smiles again as he patted Fin's head as though he was a 5-year-old.

"I'm not a 5-year-old" Fin scowled, but smiled at her anyway. You know what, Fionna wasn't actually so bad...

"But thanks anyway" he beamed, showing off his pearly whites which she easily returned, grinning herself.

"Now, as payment..." Fionna looked down at her hands a blush tinged her cheeks. "You you... ugh... Help me prepare for my date?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"You understand I'm not a woman, correct?" Fin asked.

"Duh"

"Okay, just making sure..."

"Please Fin? Cake usually helps me, but right now she out with Lord Monochromicorn..."

Fin let out a sigh as he looked at the helpless girl once again, finally noticing how her hair was sticking up in all places.

It caused him to giggle yet again. This time he didn't even try to make it sound manly.

"Sure, but you owe me"

Fionna grinned, Fin's pain long forgotten.

"How's dinner sound?"

"Awesome, what are you having?"

"I dunno, what do you feel like cooking?"

"..."

"..."

"You do realize that-"

"Should have thought of that before you agreed- HAH! Now you owe me dinner!" She grinned again, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I hate you"

"Hate you too dear brother, now lets get this party started!"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait guys, lately I've been so busy with... Well, nothing, I've just been lazy lol ;w;

Yeah, I know I made Fionna all sisterly in this, but after a very awesome review by a secret person (Hi Fritz!)... well... that sort of ruined the suspense, but whatever. Anyway, thanks for telling me because you're right. It was sort of sexist, and even though I don't care for her too much, I shall make her OOC in my story so instead she shall be tolerable (I hope that makes you happy :3)

And yays! Now we know what's up with Marshall dear! Stupid Marshall's mom... 

Review?


	7. Alone

"Who's your date with anyway?" I asked lackadaisically while running the brush through her soft hair. Fionna paused, her cheeks turning a light pink color.

"Um... He's really hot."

"Whatever dude. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's not that Finny, it's just that... Erm..."

"Well _Fifi_, I'm not pressuring you or anything. Seriously, you don't have to tell me."

"No, Finny-"

"Is it hotdog prince?" I finally asked, my curiosity obviously getting the better or me. "Or slime prince?"

"It's-"

"Is it war prince? or Prince Princes? Ragdoll prince?"

"His name is-"  
"Fire prince?"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!"

"Okay jeesh, it's not like I cut you off three times" I murmured, watching in secret amusement as her bunny-eared hair turned a bright pink color and steam began to seep out.

"It's Engagement ring prince." She sighed. '_Hnn, as a princess she- err, __**he**__ wasn't bad looking... I wonder how sh- _HE_ looks as a guy.' _I thought.

"Interesting... Looking for an engagement?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at the blushing blonde.

"No! He just asked me out man, so I- I- Accepted!"

"So you're USING him?!" I placed a hand over my heart dramatically.

"No!" She seethed with annoyance- though we both knew I was just playing. "He really is a nice guy, I'm just not sure if I..."

"Love him?"

"Like him."

"So, basically 'love him', but you're saying it in a more kid-friendly manner?"

"No, I seriously just mean LIKE him. I don't think I'll ever... LOVE him."

"Well" I pursed my lips, not really sure if I liked where this was going. "Isn't that sort of bad? 'Cause like, what if he_ loves_ you? Then, you're technically dating him out of pity.. In a twisted sort of way."

"We aren't **dating** each other though" Fionna stressed. _'Were her two front teeth always like that? hah, she does looks kinda like a bunny.'_

"Well, come on sis, at least give him a chance, ne?"

Fionna gave me a look that I couldn't quite describe. As if she wanted to hug me, rip off my head, and just plain old slug me in the shoulder like a best friend would do in a rough translation of "You're a good kid Charlie Brown" sort of way.

"Okay, fine... but only if you help me pick out some clothing" Fionna made a face. "I've never quite been keen on the idea of dresses."

"Only make-up?"

She glared, but replied with "Yes" nonetheless.

* * *

One dress-fitting later and Fionna was fuming since apparently I was thinner and more 'lithe' than her (which I think is just a girl's way of saying 'slender-er'). I mean, what did she expect? She's a grown woman! Of course she's gonna pick up some weight! (You know, in her boo- err... _chest_ area and on her hips and legs. That's normal right? I wouldn't know- I'm a freaking GUY!)

"Make dinner" She commanded,

"And who are you know, prince Gumball?" I rolled my eyes once again, but still put on the apron and walked over towards their kitchen.

_'Gumball...'_

"He didn't mean it you know."

_'Did I just say that? Strange, I didn't even feel my lips moving...'_

"He was just... frustrated."

_'OH! It was Fionna talking. Well that makes MUCH more sense.'_

"I know."

"I mean, what would you do if _you_ lost Lee?"

I tightened my grip on the spatula I was holding. _'If I lost Lee? Impossible. Marshall Lee loves me. He's __**mine**__...'_

Yes it was a very vain thought, but I guess you could say being selfish was my cover up for being depressed and... doubtful.

"What would you do if you suddenly lost the love of your life? You'd be utterly pissed, right?"

_'No. I'm not nearly as strong as gumball when it comes to emotion. Sure I'd probably beat him in a fist-fight, but as for my emotional feelings... nah, I'd probably fail. Die. Fall into a large black gaping hole of utter depression.'_

"Y-yeah" My voice cracked, but I don't think Fionna noticed.

"So... forgive him okay? Or at least give him another chance. Please Fin?"

I peeked over my shoulder at her. I mean, of course I forgave him! he was right! I was pathetic! Compared to him who was a candy, I'd never be brought back to life! I was a mere human!

Like when Princess Bubblegum accidentally got locked in her castle on that really hot summer day- she melted completely! Except, she was brought back to life with ease due to the fact that they simply chilled her gummy body-parts and put her back together. With a hint of magic of course.

I was... just Fin. Fin the human. Fin the adventurer who saved princesses. Fin the adventurer who was now without his bestest friend in another universe stuck in a love trial and was going though weeks of pain because he fell in love with the Vampire king who had for all he knew, left him for death.

Fin the human who was alone.

"Only if you take engagement-ring prince's feelings seriously" I grinned at her in a painfully fake way. I think she noticed this time, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Okay, deal"

And we shook.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Pizza"

"YAY-YUH!" She howled like a gorilla and drummed her fists on upper-chest in an animalistic way. The worst part is that I nearly pissed myself when she began roaring behind me. Look, I wasn't s-s-scared, I was just... surprised. Yeah, surprised...

When we ate dinner, Fionna watched me intently as I just picked at my extra saucy pizza. Why wasn't I hungry? I mean, it looked amazing and tasted fine, but I wasn't getting full. It felt as though I was shoveling food down my throat, but it wasn't making it's way to my stomach.

"Still hungry?" She smirked at me as if she knew something I didn't. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of my naïve-ness, but I was seriously STARVING and needed some grub.

So I nodded. Her smirk widened into a shit-eating grin.

"Try your fangs"

"My who the what now?"

"Your _fangs_. Vampire crap, remember?"

"Ew, don't say that. vampire crap sounds like vampire shit, and vampire shit sounds like vampire-"

"Okay okay- I'm eating JEESH!"

"S'you're fault" I shrugged. Why was she so on edge? Jake and I talked about puke and such over dinner all the time.

We also talked about how Tree-trunks is sort of a pedo, but she's a cute one so we just got over it. We also talked about how Ice King was a pedophile too. We ALSO talked about how Marceline and PB look good together, but then technically that would make Marceline and pedo too... dang, how much did we talk about pedophiles anyway?

Wait a sec, wouldn't that make Marshall a pedo too?

...

Well, apparently this whole dang world was _made _of pedo's, so I got over that too. I mean, really, just how old did you think half these princesses and princes were? I'd bet you that when I was 30, Princess Bubble or Gumball would still basically look the same.

_'Then again, now I'm part vampire right? So... do I still age? I sure hope not. Not that I'm into that whole immortal crap, no, just that I don't want to be next to Marshall as a 50 year old when he still looks 19... That would just be plain awkward'._

I looked down at my extra saucy, red pizza. Dang is looked delicious. I carefully brought it up to my lips, Fionna on the edge of her seat with her breath held. I slowly opened my mouth, clacking my jaws together once drawing out my fangs which took a while to master (that's why my tongue is now still partly swollen).

I slowly pierced the the pizza dough and sucked. It was like taking in a depe breath, that sort of feeling.

It was heavenly.

My insides filled with the most intoxicating flavor and my eyes shut in pure bliss. It was like drinking hot chocolate for the first time in your life- with whipped cream and maybe a few marshmallows after being out in a cold storm for nearly a week.

Pure heaven.

"How does it taste?" Fionna asked, a new blush on her cheeks.

"Like pure heaven. It makes me all warm and tingly inside. Like, from my mouth to my stomach. Yet somehow the warmth reaches me toes. It's like- you're half empty and now your full" I tried to explain.

She just stared at me.

"Sounds like you're talking about passionate love-making."

"THE FUCK?!"

"Just kidding" She cackled like the witch she was. I was not amused. "But seriously, don't make that face."

"Why?"

"It makes you attractive- with the fangs and all. I've always kinda found the whole 'fangs and a crimson liquid dripping down your chin' sort of erotic, and finding your brother-like-figure attractive just scares me" She shivered.

_'Serves you right.'_

"Well" She took in a deep breath, sitting up and dumping her dirty dishes in the sink. "I've gotta head out. I have a date" She winked at me, a hint of regret sparkling afterwards though as she realized that I couldn't have gotten one even if I wanted to. Lee was still nowhere to be found. "Oh, sorry bro-"

"It's fine. have fun" I smiled. She gave me a thankful smile (for the hairdressing, clothes dressing, and food) and headed out. Leaving me along in the house.

In the darkness.

It was lonely. **I** was lonely. I felt as though I needed someone to hug. Someone to pat my back and tell me it's okay. Someone to snuggle with since it was cold. Someone to kiss and nip at. Someone to play with and spend my time with. Someone to love.

But I was alone.

I choked back a sob as my hand made my way to my face. It was soon soaked in salty tears. I hadn't even felt myself crying.

But hey, it felt sort of nice letting it all out. As if my pain would flow down my cheeks and off my body like my tears. maybe, just maybe.

The warm liquid continued pouring from my eyes, even as pain suddenly rippled through my body, starting in my stomach and continuing out. I abruptly began coughing as not twisted in my stomach and I tried to fight back to urge to puke.

My legs buckled from beneath me, blood now spluttering from my mouth and mixing in with the tears which now strained my cheeks.

I laid sprawled on the floor as pain continued to pulse through my veins, as if my body was on fire. Yet I couldn't put out the fire.

How was I still cold? Still alone?

I curled up in a fetal position, wrapping my arms around my knees even though my stomach protested greatly and chose that moment to add more pressure. It felt as though my stomach organs were twisting up and knotting themselves together. As if they were flopping unusually and smashing together.

As if everything inside me was exploding into billions of bloody and wet glands, yet as soon as they vanished, they re-built themselves- over and over they continued the process.

This was far worse than the last ones. Hell, I couldn't even stand up!

The worst was though- that I was alone.

My eyelids fluttered as my world went black. everything went black.

* * *

_"Fin, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Meh, what can I say? You're cute._

_"Then sleep… In the morning you'll be hurting okay? So be prepared…"_

_"I have no idea how a human will fare, I mean, even Gumball (who isn't human) went through lots of pain."_

_"I don't want you to die."_

"If anyone else could handle it… Then I'm sure that I can…" I had answered. And I believed it. Up until now, for as long as I could remember, following my heart had always been the right. Choice. And I had always succeeded.

I was selfish, rude, and not fit for a vampire King like Marshall lee in any way. However. He loved me. I was ecstatic. Yes I was alone, but I believed that he loved me.

So when I promised that I would survive, I had no doubt in my mind that it was true.

But, why is everything black then?

* * *

[AN: Dammit, I really don't like where this is going. Fin, stop being so depressed! You MUST survive! Then again, I _Have_ been wanting to wright a Marshall**X**Gumball story. *smirks* Maybe I won't make him survive. Ohohoho *laughs like a ruch dude*]

[**Marshall**: Azure, stop being a skank and let me come in already. We all know I'm way too rebellious to listen to my mom.]

[**Fin:** And what's with the stomach pains? You make it sound like I'm pregnant! *shivers and clutches said stomach*]

[**Marshall**: yeah, we didn't even_ do it_ yet *whines* I really need a dose of bondage.]

[**Fin:** What?]

[**AN:** And that's all for today! Sorry for the long wait yet again, but do I really even need to apologies? We all know that I do this every-time anyway, eheheh.

And hey, don't you guys find people who believe that "your future is already set for you" and that "no mater what you do, you can't change it- it's your destined future", funny?]

[**Marshall:** How?]

[**AN:** Well,**_ I_** find them funny, because I bet you they still look both ways before crossing the street.]

[**Fin:**... Why the hell do you even think about that crap?]

[**AN**: I obviously have too much time on my hands _]

[**Marshall:** Then you should spend that time updating!]

[**AN:** Me too lazy. And again, please excuse all spelling errors etc because i'm too lazy to read this over *laughs sheepishly*.]


	8. Note

[AN: So, I'm guessing you've all read the summaries (If not, you **_MAY_** wanna check it out), but I'm going to be putting this story on hold until further due.

Sorry to trouble you all with this, but I've been super busy with school lately, and doing 8 stories at a time is a bit too much for a lazy-ass like me (even though technically it's my fault...), so I hope that you'll all forgive meh x

I'm hoping that instead of doing all of these together, I'll doing them one at a time. As in, this story will be put on hold until I finish my other stories.

Again, sorry to trouble you all.]


End file.
